


only if you ask me to

by dare121



Series: Soft Gays of the Apocalypse [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Ellie is tired after a hard day of manual labor.Dina takes care of her.or, that time Jay wanted to write sleepy cuddles and instead wound up with smut





	only if you ask me to

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how this happened
> 
> i blame the heatwave sweeping across europe

“It’s fine,” Ellie said, trying to shrug Dina’s hands off her shoulders with little success.

“You’d think someone would grow _less_ stubborn with age,” Dina replied, a smile in her voice. Her lips settled against the side of Ellie’s neck, her fingers slowly and rhythmically squeezing her girlfriend’s tense muscles. “You’ve spent all day working, you deserve some rest. And some sweet lovin’.”

A snort left Ellie’s mouth, but she dropped her hands and allowed Dina to tug her flannel off her arms.

It was true that she was exhausted and that her muscles hurt every time she moved. They’d been extending the wall to the south and Ellie had spent all day lugging materials around. It had felt good to work her body, but she felt about ready to drop.

Arms curled around her stomach and tugged her close, and Ellie all but sagged into Dina’s embrace.

“Mhm, I wish I could have watched you work,” Dina whispered against Ellie’s ear, using one hand to hold Ellie close and the other to rub her stomach under her t-shirt. While Ellie had been carrying around wood and metal, Dina had been tending to a few newborn cows and their mothers. “I bet you looked great working your little butt off.”

Lifting a shoulder, Ellie turned her cheek into the kiss Dina pressed against it.

She hadn't particularly cared about what she looked like as she worked, mainly because Dina hadn't been there to look at her. She couldn't say that though. It was embarrassing.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Dina husked, sliding her hands under Ellie’s t-shirt and pulling it up until Ellie lifted her arms so it could be taken off entirely. “You can shower in the morning.” She tossed the t-shirt in the direction of the clothes hamper, before popping open the clasp of Ellie’s bra and throwing that away, too. There were bruises forming on Ellie’s pale skin from where she’d accidentally hit herself with the material for the wall, and Dina placed a few gentle kisses against the largest ones.

Ellie’s head was tipped forward and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the tender ministrations of her girlfriend, and she didn't protest when Dina reached around her to unbuckle her belt and pop the button of her jeans. While Dina pulled down the zipper, Ellie trapped her left sock on the ground with her right foot so she could slide it off, before repeating the same with the other.

Before long, she was clad in nothing but her boxer briefs, and she followed along gladly when Dina pushed her down onto the bed. The duvet had already been pulled back, and Ellie laid down on her back without having to be asked, her hands folding behind her head as she looked up at her girlfriend, who was still fully clothed.

“Feeling a little exposed here,” Ellie said without really meaning it. She’d been naked in front of Dina so many times at this point, she didn't have any modesty left. She still liked seeing Dina without any clothes on, though. She liked it a whole lot.

With a snort, Dina placed her hands on either side of Ellie’s stomach and covered Ellie’s body with her own.

“You're so full of it,” Dina whispered, her lips hovering over Ellie's mouth. Her kiss was purposefully slow and steady, and she waited for Ellie’s fingers to tangle in her hair before she pulled back with a smirk.

“You’re a fucking dick,” Ellie said with little conviction as Dina sat back on her heels and grinned down at her.

“The world only knows how you put up with me,” she said mischievously, before pulling off her sweater and dropping it on Ellie’s face.

A moment later, after Ellie had pushed the sweater back the way it had come from, Dina found herself on her back with her wrists pinned to the bed, Ellie kneeling over her. There was a look on Ellie’s face that was at once exhausted and roguish.

It hadn’t been Dina’s plan to land herself in this position, but she couldn’t say that she minded terribly much to be trapped under a mostly naked Ellie.

“Why are you making me move?” Ellie said with an air of pain about her that Dina saw through within a second.

“You know I love misbehaving,” Dina retorted suggestively, wriggling her hands around and grinning when she found that she couldn’t move them. “Maybe you should teach me a lesson.” She winked, and Ellie snorted and dropped her head to Dina’s sternum, probably to hide her blush.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she mumbled against Dina’s soft skin. One of these days, her girlfriend really would be the death of her. Just because the two of them had been together for two years didn’t mean Ellie had gotten used to the flirting.

Dina laughed, her joy vibrating against Ellie’s forehead.

With a sigh, Ellie rolled off of her, huffing a little as her sore muscles settled on the mattress. It didn’t take more than a second for Dina to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at Ellie with a fondness that Ellie had never seen on anyone else’s face. Not directed at her, at any rate.

“I love you,” Dina said with a grin, the fingers of her right hand dancing across Ellie’s collarbones.

“And you suck,” Ellie replied, folding her hands across her stomach.

“Only if you ask me to,” Dina purred, dragging her hand down to Ellie’s boxer briefs.

This time, Ellie’s blush had more to do with the thought of Dina going down on her than anything else, because even though she usually tended to be pretty stand-offish about all things intimate, Ellie couldn’t deny how nice it felt, having Dina’s mouth on her. And the noises she made during were very hard to downplay.

“Why are you so cheesy.” Ellie buried her face in her hands, making no attempt to stop Dina’s hand from skirting along the hard plane of her stomach and drag teasingly along the waistband of her boxer briefs. And Dina was _still_ in her bra and jeans. How was this fair?

“You love the cheese,” Dina whispered, leaning forward on her elbow and dragging her nose along Ellie’s earlobe. “I’m just trying to help you relax.” When Ellie dropped her hands, Dina nudged her cheek with her nose until Ellie turned her face towards her.

“You’re trying to get your end away,” Ellie said, the expression coming naturally to her, seeing as she’d heard it come from Joel’s mouth about a thousand times throughout their stay in Jackson. He’d never said it about her, but he’d lectured the younger men in town more than once on proper romantic engagements.

“I’m a multi-tasker.” Dina winked again, before shuffling even closer and capturing Ellie’s lips in a slow and measured kiss. There was no wrestling for control, no rushed movements that made their teeth clack together the way they sometimes did when Ellie and Dina couldn’t wait to make love. Now, she was gentle, barely even brushing their lips together. At the same time, her hand stroked along a thick scar on Ellie’s hip. “Unless you really don’t feel like it.” There was no demand to the words, no reproach, just honest understanding.

Swallowing thickly, Ellie took Dina’s hand and pulled at it until Dina took the hint and partially covered her body with her own. The rough material of her jeans scraped against the fine hairs on Ellie’s legs, but Ellie didn’t mind. Few things would be able to distract her from Dina’s sweet kisses or the feeling of her naked stomach breathing gently against her own.

Once Dina was half on top of her, Ellie let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around Dina’s back instead, smoothing her fingers against the soft skin she found there.

“Okay, this is actually getting a bit ridiculous now,” Dina mumbled almost to herself as she felt Ellie’s fingers bumping against the straps of her bra. Without much fanfare, she sat back on her girlfriend’s lap and undid the small piece of fabric, before pulling it off and throwing it aside. The appreciative look on Ellie’s face made it even more worth it, and Dina tugged out her hair tie for good measure, too.

It never failed to make her feel sexy when Ellie’s eyes flew across her body, and Dina grinned lazily when she laid back down on top of her girlfriend.

“Still waiting for you to say it back, by the way,” she whispered in between kisses to Ellie’s flushed cheeks. “Just FYI.”

“Hm?” Ellie hummed distractedly, her palms still caressing Dina’s back as though they were acting of their own accord. The feeling made Dina want to stay in this moment for the rest of the night, just feeling Ellie’s hands on her.

“Waiting for you to say those three magical words.” Dragging her lips along Ellie’s cheek, Dina slowly slid down Ellie’s body, just far enough that she could comfortably reach her girlfriend’s breasts without having to bend over. After all, Ellie wasn’t the only one who had worked all day.

“What?” Ellie asked, clearly swimming off in a different dimension that was dominated primarily by pleasure, and Dina smirked against her girlfriend’s chest.

“Forget it,” she said with a chuckle, moving her hand down to Ellie’s boxer briefs. This time, she slipped her fingers underneath the fabric. Down, down, until her fingertips made contact with the pool of wetness she had been hoping to find there. Normally, she’d send a quip up at Ellie about her state of arousal, but she knew it was futile at the moment. Clearly, her girlfriend was too tired and too wired to pay attention.

Without wasting any time on teasing the way she would on any other given day, Dina moved her fingers down so she could circle Ellie’s opening and gather up some of that delectable wetness. With a giddy grin, she kissed and sucked on Ellie’s right breast as she circled her girlfriend’s hard clit.

Left thigh muscles twitching with each circle, Ellie tilted her head back and opened her mouth, dragging in air through hitches in her breath. Her hands had stopped moving and were instead just pressing down on Dina’s skin, trying to keep her close. She didn’t moan, didn’t make a single noise save for the gasps she let out. She never did when Dina went right down to business. No, the sounds only showed up when Dina took her time. Dragged it out. Made Ellie beg for it.

But tonight wasn’t about that.

Right now, Dina was perfectly fine with stroking her girlfriend’s clit until she turned into a boneless mess of sated sleep. She didn’t even mind that Ellie would probably be too tired to reciprocate. After getting her off, Dina knew it wouldn’t take long to make herself come.

Another hitch in Ellie’s breathing told Dina that she was close, and she dipped down again to wet her fingers even more, before drawing stronger, tighter circles against Ellie’s clit. Now, both of Ellie’s thighs were trembling, and Dina enjoyed the taste of fresh sweat coating Ellie’s chest.

Not long after, Ellie’s entire body went rigid, her heels pushing against the mattress as she bucked against Dina’s fingers, her mouth letting out a long, drawn-out breath. Wisps of hair were stuck to her forehead, and her eyes were squeezed shut, the muscles in her neck standing out prominently and giving Dina a wonderful view. She already knew what she would be thinking about when she rubbed one out once Ellie was asleep.

She knew it wouldn’t take much to make Ellie come again, not with the way her clit was twitching almost violently against Dina’s fingertips, but she could also feel Ellie’s hands sliding off her and dropping to the mattress. Pulling her fingers free, she wiped them on her jeans, before tugging them off and throwing them off the bed. Then, she grabbed the duvet and tugged it over both of them. Finally, she reached across Ellie and turned off the bedside lamp.

“Hey, wait,” Ellie grumbled, grunting and groaning as she pushed herself onto her side and rolled towards Dina. “I didn’t get to touch you.”

“Ellie, you’re exhausted,” Dina replied, welcoming Ellie’s embrace and pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

“But…” Her fingers were a little clumsy as she brought them around to Dina’s ass and tugged her closer. Even though it was dark, Dina could perfectly imagine the pout on Ellie’s lips, and for a few seconds she gave in to Ellie’s soft mouth and hands, and she forgot that tonight wasn’t supposed to be about her.

Even though she felt about ready to drop, Ellie hated leaving Dina hanging, especially after she’d made her feel so good she’d felt the pleasure buzzing all the way down in her toes. Scratching together whatever energy she had left, she pushed herself forward until Dina was underneath her, and slipped her thigh in between her girlfriend’s legs.

She was pleased to find that Dina had finally taken off her jeans, and she grinded down without much preamble, her hand following soon after and slipping into Dina’s panties.

“Ellie,” Dina gasped, her nails digging into Ellie’s shoulders. Their hips were moving in tandem, and Ellie tried to ignore the way her muscles were protesting, were telling her to just _lay down already_.

Dina’s palms felt hot against her cheeks as she pulled her down into a series of uncoordinated kisses, and Ellie’s hips stuttered in their ministrations for just a beat. As they continued to move, she wished Dina hadn’t turned off the light so she could see the beautiful way Dina’s cheeks flushed whenever they had sex.

She’d just thought about reaching over to turn it back on, when Dina gasped against her mouth, her hips stilling as she arched up against Ellie’s torso and fingers, her hands tugging at Ellie’s hair until her face was pressed against Dina’s neck. Ellie didn’t resist. She, too, felt the need to be close. Felt it achingly in her chest as she mouthed ineffectually at Dina’s throat.

Now that they were both sweaty and stuck together, the duvet felt just a little too warm on their overheated skin, but Ellie was too comfortable to move. So instead of throwing off the blanket, she nuzzled her nose a little more snugly against Dina’s neck and moved her foot around until it could pop out at the back. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, settling in to sleep.

She was on the verge of falling asleep, when she felt Dina’s fingers sifting through her hair.

“Ellie?” she asked softly, clearly trying to gage if she was still awake.

“Hm?” Ellie replied, blinking sleepily to rouse herself back to attention.

A kiss was pressed against her temple.

“You’re heavy,” Dina whispered teasingly. Her words held no bite, and Ellie barely even snorted as she rolled off of Dina and away from her, pushing her face against a pillow.

“Rude,” she sighed, although there was a smile on her face. It only grew when she felt Dina follow her and wrap her arms around her waist from behind, her forehead finding purchase against Ellie’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're confused by the banter, ellie and dina have definitely said _I love you_ to each other before this moment. dina is just teasing ellie
> 
> also i hope you dug!
> 
> if you want to support me, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay.
> 
> beta-d by the wonderful plushkiwi!


End file.
